club_reggiefandomcom-20200213-history
Gary
"Gadzooks!" -Gary the Gadget Guy Gary the Gadget Guy, also known as Gary or G', is ''Club Reggie's local inventor and the former owner of the Sports Shop. He always appears in a white lab coat and his special curved spectacles. He is known to enjoy eating Fish pizza with extra cheese and anchovies, and is almost always seen drinking coffee while in the HQ. He used to be somewhat shy and potentially claustrophobic. '''Personality: Gary has gone through large amounts of character development and personality changes. Throughout his history, he has been smart and very helpful to most penguins on the island. When he appeared in Mission 2, he is depicted as a somewhat slick and suave scientist who owns the Sport Shop. In later PSA missions, he morphs into more of a leader and technical personality. When he made his debut at the Medieval Party, he appears quiet and imaginative. He is very easily frightened as shown by his scripts during the Halloween Parties. He becomes more partner-like than superior towards the last secret missions, and in the EPF (although he issues orders and missions), he appears as more of a team member like Jet Pack Guy and Rookie. He recently has been given an English background via his speaking mannerisms in the Club Penguin Times. His inventions have also changed recently, having more realistic names and less EPF related purposes. Gary's role in the EPF seems to be secondary to his role being a mascot, shown particularly during Halloween Party 2012. Gary also tells the player fewer tidbits of information. It is also to be noted that Gary never once made any indication of the existence of the EPF during the PSA Era. Gary's friendship with Aunt Arctic, largely noted in previous times, has not been mentioned since the deterioration of the PSA. He has not directly spoken to another mascot outside of interviews since Rockhopper's Quest. He had seemed to act more unusual and nervous since the beginning of 2013. But as of the My Penguin Release Party, he said he's not very shy anymore, and as of the Medieval Party 2013, he's definitely back to his old self again. Gary's Inventions: Gary has been making inventions since the first day of Club Penguin. Some of his inventions are around the Island for use by normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000. Gary ends most of his inventions with a number like 1000 or 3000 (mainly 3000). It was revealed in Issue 16 of the Club Penguin Magazine that he has 2999 other versions that go wrong and that the 3000th version is always the complete version. It is probable that his projects receive copious funding from the EPF, since Gary would be unable to afford all required components without some source of financial support. Many of Gary's inventions have been proven as failures, such as the Ski Lift 1000, therefore suggesting that his inventing skill is not as good as he lets on, although this may just be because the failures are always prototypes, and the final '3000' always works fine. Role in the Penguin Secret Agency (PSA) and the Elite Penguin Force (EPF): Relationship to the Director Gary is not the founder/leader of the EPF. This was proven because in Mission 10, The Director (who was later revealed to be Aunt Arctic in Operation: Blackout) is seen on a TV screen and G is standing next to the TV. His role is somewhat close to what Q's is from the James Bond series (Q is a single lettered-name, so is G, possibly this is where Club Penguin got his name from). He was the only agent who actually knew who the Director was, and they are close friends. Inventions Gary has designed nearly all PSA (and later EPF) field equipment, including the spy phone. The I.S.E.E.U was designed to provide island-wide surveillance. Gary often creates inventions with specific uses for certain missions, such as the Mini-AC 3000 for Operation: Hibernation. Gary created inventions originally in his room, then in the Gadget Room, and later in Gary's Lab. Relatives: Ever since Gary's great uncle made his first appearance at the Halloween Party 2012, it has become a running gag that one of Gary's ancestors were somehow involved in the plot of each party that Gary is present at. Some examples are Garugg the Ugg Ugg at the Prehistoric Party 2014 and Garianna mentioned prior to the Medieval Party 2013. Another possible relative of his was seen on a gravestone at the Dock during the Halloween Party 2013. In the Future Party, Gary meets his future self, Gary 3000.